victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cat-Jade Beziehung
Cat-Jade Beziehung ist eine sehr tolle Beziehung zwischen Cat Valentine und Jade West, auch Cade und auch Jat genannt. Jedoch wird Jat selterner benutzt. Die beiden sind beste Freundinnen.❤️ Überblick Cat und Jade sind sehr gute, fast schon beste, Freundinnen. Staffel Eins Die Szene mit dem Vogel * Am Anfang führten Cat und Jade ein Scatch zusammen auf. * Jade schrie Sikowitz an als er Cat mit einem Ball beworfen hat. * Jade hat Cat zum Lunch eingeladen. Das Blaue Auge * Jade hatte kein Problem damit dass Cat und Beck die Szene zusammen spielen. * Jade sah geschockt aus als Russ Cat schlagen wollte. * Jade klatschte als Cat dran war. * Cat fragte Tori warum sie Jadebu mit einem Stock geschlagen hat. * Als das Mädchen Wasser auf Jade kippte sah Cat geschockt aus. Ein Song für Trina * Als Jade sagte dass sie von ihren Freunden Ausschlag bekäme guckte sie jeden an außer Cat. Abserviert * Cat war in der Episode nicht zu sehen. Der Grizzly-Kleber * Als das Stück zu Ende war tanzten Cat und Jade. Robarazzi * Jade sah verwirrt auf Cat als sie Unterwäsche kaufen wollte die schwimmt. Heiß, Heiß, Heiß! *Als Trina nach Cats Nummer fragte hatte Jade sie bereits angerufen. Das heißt dass Jade Cats Nummer hat. * Am Ende der Folge umarmte Jade Cat. Über den Wolken * Cat sah traurig aus als Jade den Chat verließ um Beck zu sehen. Hoch lebe Crystal Waters! * Cat kicherte als Beck erwähnte dass Jade von einer Biene gestochen wurde. Der große Ping-Pong Schwindel * Die Rückblende zeigte dass Cat und Jade über 2 Jahre befreundet waren. * Cat ist loyal zu Jade und erzählt Tori nichts von dem Ping-Pong-Schwindel. * Jade lässt Cat in dem Team sein. * Cat steht neben Jade und lacht,als Jade einen Seitenhieb zu Robbie sagt. Cats Neuer Freund * Cat stimmte zu, dass sie mit Jade befreundet wäre, woraufhin Jade lächelte. * Jade sah glüchlich aus als Cat ihnen ihr Neuer Freund vorstellen wollte. * Als Cat ihren Finger in Becks Mund gab machte Jade kein Kommentar. Das Hässliche Entlein Teil 1 & 2 * Cat fand es so toll einen Song mit Jade zu singen dass sie der ganzen Klasse davor erzählte. * Jade sagte dass sie den Song bestimmt und Cat willigte fröhlich ein. * Als Jade geht nennt Andre sie eine trulle und Cat blickt hinter Jade her und seufzt verzweifelt. * Alle bis auf Cat sind sich einig dass Jade eine trulle ist. * Cat weißt die Mädchen darauf hin dass Beck eine Freundin hat,das heißt sie verteidigt Jade. * Als Hayley, Tara und Jade anfingen sich zu streiten war Cat nervös. * Cat machte Jade ein Kompliment für ihre Tasche. * Cat und Jade sangen Give it up zusammen und Hatten dabei gemeinsam Spaß. * Als der Moderator nach dem Auftritt sagte dass sie Sehr gut zusammen waren,lächeln sich Cat und Jade scheu zu und wenden sich dann ab. * Jade machte Cat nicht runter als sie verlieren,obwohl es ihre Idee war und Jade Jeden anderen dafür verantwortlich machen würde(obwohl sie mehrere Möglichkeiten dazu hatte.) * Cat und Jade waren wütend als Hayley und Tara gewinnen. * Jade und Cat erscheinen zusammen vor Toris Tür,was bedeutet,dass sie vorher ohne die anderen zusammen Zeit verbracht haben. * Jade erwähnt dass sie noch zu Cat sagte sie soll lieber Donuts kaufen.Da sie etwas anderes mitbringen hat Jade die Entscheidung Cat überlassen.(Das tut sie eigentlich nicht). * Cat und Jade beenden mehrfach die Sätze der anderen. * Cat kicherte und sagte ,,Jade hat einen Plan" * Nachdem Cat die Mädchen beleidigt fragt sie:"Gut,nicht?" Jade antwortet:"Für dich Ja".Jeden anderen hätte sie ausgelacht,dass heißt dass Cat bei ihr eine höhere Werschätzung hat als andere Leute. * Cat versucht Hayley und Tara öfters zu beleidigen und fragt Jade ob das gut war.Sie könnte damit versuchen Jade zu beeindrucken. * Nachdem Cat zu den Mädchen Idioten sagt,lehnt sie sich absichtlich zurück um Jade zu berühren,möglicherweise auf der Suche nach Komfort oder Bestätigung. * Obwohl Cat Beck als den Preis bei der Wette aussetzt,vertraut Jade ihr bei der Wette. * Während man sieht wie Sinjin mit den Northridge Mädchen spricht,sieht man wie Jade und Cat zusammen an einem Tisch reden und lachen. * Als Tori ihre Verkleidung beim Singen ablegt schwenkt die Kamera auf Cat,die glücklich zu Jade guckt.(Jade guckt jedoch auf Toris Auftritt.) * Am Ende von Toris Aufführung tanzten Cat und Jade mit Tori auf der Bühne. * Cat ist sehr empfindlich in dieser Folge und reibt sich immer wieder an Jade oder berührt sie einfach nur.Würde das jemand anderes machen(außer Beck)wäre Jade schon längst ausgeflippt. Drama um Rex * Sikowitz hat Cat und Jade die Aufgabe für das Licht überlassen. * Jade war geschockt als Sikowitz sagte,dass sie "nur"für das Licht zuständig sind,aber hatte nichts dagegen,dass sie mit Cat zusammenarbeiten soll. * Cat war geschockt als sie Jade einen Stromschlag verpasst hat. * Jade sagte freundlich zu Cat dass sie sich mit der Netten Lady an der Rezeption bnefreunden soll. Diddly - Bops * Cat half Jade mit ihrem Kostüm. Wok-Star * Cat ging mit der Gruppe zu Jade. * Jade gab Cat die Hauptrolle für ihr Stück. The Wood * Cat war in der Folge abwesend. Ein Film von Dale Squires * Jade sagte dass Cats Haarfarbe in ihr Verstand reindringt und Cat glaubte ihr sofort. * Cat war geschockt als Jade sie schlug. * In der Mac Murphy Show saßen Cat und Jade nebeneinander. * Beide stimmten zu als sie Waffeln kaufen wollten. * Jade machte es nichts aus dass Cat Beck küsst weil Jade ihr vertraut. Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz * Jade war nicht eifersüchtig als Beck eine Rolle für Cat ausdachte. Staffel Zwei Ein Solo für 2 * Beide hatten Spaß auf Toris Aufführung. Beck hilft Tori aus * Als der Sketch zu Ende war und Sikowitz sagte es sei langweilig, antwortete Jade: ,,Die Schläge haben mir gefallen." * Jade gab Cat ein Malbuch und Buntstifte. * Cat freute sich über das Malbuch und die Buntstifte und malte den Tiger lila aus. * Als Cat sich wie ein Agent verkleidet hat, machte Jade ein Kommentar dazu. Eis für Ke$ha * Cat fragte ob Jade eine schlimme Kindheit hatte und Jade antwortete das ihr Lieblingsspielzeug ein Hammer war. * Als Tori den kleinen Jungen sagte dass sie an einen anderen Ort gehen sollen (der JUnge wollte Cat, Jade und Tori küssen) grinsten Cat und Jade sich an. Die Hauptrolle * Am Anfang der Folge saßen Cat und Jade nebeneinander. * Als Jade den Zettel in der hand hielt, fragte Cat ob Jade die Rolle hat. Als sie die Rolle nicht bekam fragte Cat weiterhin nach welche Rolle sie hat. Der Super-Ball * Als Cat antwortete dass sie nicht Andre beim Küssen zugeschaut haben lächelte jade und senkte den Kopf. * Cats Bruder wollte ein paar Sachen für Jades Feier besorgen. * Jade war glücklich darüber dass Cat und ihr Bruder Jade helfen. * Als Cat und Jade Andre beim küssen beobachten,fragt Jade etwas und Cat berührt ihre Hand beim antworten Reise nach Yerba 1 & 2 * Cat starrt Jade an,wenn sie ins Hotel kommt. * Cat sah besorgt aus als Jade mit der Eidechse kam. * Jade fragte ob Cat der Gang beigetreten war. * Cat sagt Jade dass ihr Outfit schmutzig ist. * Cat erzählt Jade,dass die Yerba-Girls Beck anmachen,was beweist dass sie eine gute Freundin ist,da sie weiß dass Jade sehr eifersüchtig ist. Helen * Am Anfang der Folge spielten Cat, Tori und Jade eine Szene in der Tori die Mama, Jade der Vater und Cat das Baby war. Wer war's? * Cat und Jade saßen während Toris Aufführung neben einander. * Als Trina sich verletzt hattte, fragte Cat nach ob es vorbei wäre und Jade sagte Bescheid als es vorbei war. Armer Sikowitz! * Cat und Jade halfen Tori. * Jade stopfte Cat Cornflakes in den Mund. * Cat fragte nach ob Jade sich immer noch mit Beck streitet. Verliebt in Jade * Cat und Jade mochten beide Toris und Andres Show. * Am Ende der Show ging die Gruppe zu Andre und Tori. Auch Cat und Jade. Eine Nacht im Cupcake * Jade gab Cat ihre Schlüssel zum spielen. * Als Cat Jades Hausschlüssel runtergeschluckt hat war Jade nicht sauer. * Jade machte ein Kompliment für Cats Kostüme bis sie erfuhr dass sie es auch tragen muss. * Jade sagte das sie das Kostüm nicht anziehen wird aber am Ende trug sie es doch. * Als Cat anfing zu singen schrie Jade sie an und Cat hörte auf. Das heißt Cat hört auf Jade. Blooptorious * In dieser Folge wurden nur Patzer der Serie angezeigt. Staffel Drei A Christmas Tori * An der Tafel hinter Sikowitz stand: "Cat & Jade's Christmas Carol Classic This Saturday at The Henry Smith Theater" Das heißt Cat und Jade führten eine Aufführung gemeinsam auf. * Als Jade sagte dass sie es liebt verrückte Rothaarige zu schlagen, fing Cat an zu lachen bis sie merkte dass sie damit gemeint war. * Cat machte Jade ein Wichtelgeschenk. * Cat schenkte Jade eine Schere von Jades Lieblingsfilm. * Jade freute sich sehr über das Geschenk von Cat. * Beide sangen mit Tori ein Weihnachtslied. The Breakfast Bunch * Jade ist normalerweise eifersüchtig wenn es um Beck geht. Aber als Cat ihre Beine auf Beck gelegt hat und Beck ihr ein Tropfen scharfe Sauce gab war Jade nicht eifersüchtig und lächelte die Beiden an. * An manchen Teilen der Folge erwähnte Jade dass Cat eine Veganerin ist. The Gorilla Club * Als Jade ind Toris Haus kam, sagte Cat glücklich dass Jade da sei. The Worst Couple * Jade und Beck wollten dass Cat ihnen bei ihren Beziehungsproblemen helfen. * Als Cat weggehen wollte zog Jade sie zurück. * Cat fiel in Ohnmacht weil Jade und Beck sich streiteten. * Jade sagte Cat ist haupsächlich ein Haustier und ahmte einen Hund nach. Andre´s Horrible Girl * Jade fragte warum Cat ihr Getränk in den Müll warf. * Jade fragte was Cat am Samstag macht. * Jade wollte sich mit Cat verabreden. * Cat umarmte Jade. * Jade kam mit Cat zu den Boss von Cats Mutter um auf den Hund aufzupassen. * Cat sagte zu Jade dass sie nichts berühren soll. * Als Cat anfing zu weinen weil die ganzen Sachen kapput waren hat Jade versucht sie zu trösten. * Als Mr. Gibbons zurück kam rannte Cat zu Jade und Jade nahm sie an die Schultern. Car, Rain and Fire * Jade brachte Tori und Cat zu dem Haus von Cats ,,verstorbener" Schauspielerin. * Jade wollte zurück nach Hause fahren, aber als Cat anfing zu weinen fuhr sie weiter. * Als der seltsame Clown kam standen Cat und Jade neben einander und lehnten sich aneinander. * Als die ,,verstorbene" Schauspielerin Cat, Tori und Jade mit einer Wasserpistole besprühte rannten Jade und Cat weg. Tori and Jades Playdate * Jade lächelte als Cat anfing zu singen. * Cat sah dem Stück zu in dem Jade und Tori spielten. April Fools Blank * Am Anfang saßen Cat und Jade nah aneinander in der Klasse. * Cat wollte Jade das Rubinrote Glitzer Pearphone geben bis das Pear Phone Jade ein Stromschlag verpasst hat. * Als Tori mit dem Nachbar redete, lächelten Jade und Cat. Driving Tori Crazy * Cat wusste dass Jade Tori zur Schule brachte. * Cat erzählte Jade (und allen anderen) von dem Partybus obwohl Tori das nicht wollte. How Trina Got In * Beide saßen nebeneinander beim Mittagessen. * Jade erzählte Cat die Geschichte über Trina. * Cat gab Jade (und Beck und Andre) Süßigkeiten. * Jade schnitt die Gummischlange durch. * Cat gab Jade das Längste Stück vvon der Gummisclange. * Cat sagte nur ,,Jade" und Jade wusste sofort was sie meinte. Tori Goes Platinum 1 & 2 * Cat und Jade kamen mit Tori. * Beide mochten Bibble. * Cat und Jade saßen nebeneineander. * In der 2 Szene im Klassenraum saßen Cat und Jade saßen nebeneinander. * Cat half Jade für den Auftritt. Crazie Ponnie * Jade fragte Cat,ob sie vorhabe ihre Augenbrauen zu wachsen. * Cat und Jade hatten eine Pyjama.Party zusammen,was bedeutet dass Jade eigentlich gern mit Cat abhängt. * Cat hat Jades Augenbrauen gewachst,aber sie gab zu,dass sie es nicht getan hat,um sie schöner zu machne. * Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache,ist Jade immernoch sauer auf Cat. * Cat wurde in der gesamten Episode von Jade gejagt. * Cat denkt,dass Jade,weil sie mit ihnen zu Mittag gegessen hat,nun jedes Mal mit ihnen essen will. * Jade rechnet mit Cat ab,indem sie ihr den Kopf kahlrasiert,währen sie in der Freistunde schläft,anstatt sie zu verletzen oder ihren Ruf zu schädigen. * Als Jade sie im Klassenzimmer angriff,versuchte Cat nicht ihr ebenfalls zu schaden,sondern versuchte nur zu entkommen. * Cat hat Jades Augenbrauen gehalten,vielleicht weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und versuchen wollte,sie wieder zu befestigen. * Cat sagte,dass Jade sie gefragt hat,ob sie ihre Augenbrauen wieder schön macht,was zeigt,dass Jade,die unsicher ist,aber keine Schwäche zeigt,zu Cat gegeangen ist,weil sie sich unwohl fühlt. * Dies zeigt auch.wie sehr sie Cat vertraut und erklärt wahrscheinlich,warum sie so wütend ist als Cat es vermasselt hat. Kategorie:Beziehungen